ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Tekken
Career (WWE) World Wrestling Entertainment (2004-2006) Jason Tekken debuted in WWE as a jobber getting defeated by many top and low talent. Which made WWE sign him. He was put as a jobber who would lose every match he was in. Then he won his first match in WWE when he defeated Kurt Angle on SmackDown! which feuded the two. Jason called out Kurt Angle the next week wanting a rematch because he heard that Angle was whining over his loss against Jason. Which the two had a rematch and Jason Tekken defeated Angle again. Which after the match Jason Tekken suffered an injury due to Kurt Angle putting Tekken's arm in a chair and stomping on it. He was out for 1 year. Jason Tekken returned during a WWE Championship match between Kurt Angle and JBl who was champion at the time. Jason cost Kurt Angle the match when he hit JBL which made Angle lose the match via DQ. Then Angle called out Jason the next week wanting a match and Jason Tekken went on to defeated Angle again which made Angle mad and ordered the GM: Stephanie McMahon to make a match at No Mercy between the two. The match was a No Holds Barred Street Fight which Kurt Angle won via help from The Big Show. The Big Show defeated Jason Tekken the next week and chokeslamming Tekken through the announce table. Kurt Angle and Jason Tekken's feud ended when Jason Tekken defeated Kurt Angle at No Way Out in a Submission match. Jason Tekken was drafted to Raw during the WWE Draft. Which he started a feud with World Heavyweight Champion: King Booker. Which Booker didn't want anything to do with a peasant as so King Booker would say. So Jason Tekken challenged him at the next Raw episode in a non title match and if Jason Tekken won that match he would face Booker for the title at WrestleMania. Jason Tekken defeated Booker and went on to WrestleMania and won his first ever World Heavyweight title when he defeated Booker T. Jason Tekken held the title for 56 days until being defeated by Batista in a Raw vs Smackdown night. Which Raw was left without a champion and then John Cena was drafted to Raw with his WWE Championship. Jason Tekken went on to defeated jobbers and low talent. Then Jason Tekken was offered a match by John Cena at Backlash and then Edge and Randy Orton wanted that match as well. Which was made a Fatal 4 Way match for the WWE Championship. Which Edge won the match. Jason Tekken suffered another arm injury and was inactive for 3 months and returned. But wrestled his final match and his return match when he defeated Edge in a non title match. He then was released by World Wrestling Entertainment. (WFF) Wrestling Franchise Federation (2009-present) Jason Tekken was signed by CJSellers in mid April but didn't make his debut in the company until late July - August. He began a feud with former WFF champion: BT Connors in the middle of August and defeating at (WFF Vengeance 2009). He became the WFF champion after the main event and is for now still champion. He then vacated the champonship after he left the WFF. He then left the WFF after his loss of the WFF Championship. He then returned to the company after signing a new contract deal on January 13, 2010. In Wrestling Championships and Accomplishments Wrestling Franchise Federation *1x WFF Champion (1 Time) Ohio Valley Wrestling *9x OVW World Champion (9 Times) World Wrestling Entertainment *1x WWE World Heavyweight Champion Finishers and Signatures *'Tekken Driver *'Shooting Star Press *5 Knuckle Shuffle *Drop kick *Leg drop *Scoop slam *Powerbomb *Piledriver *Suplex *Frankensteiner *Back drop *School boy *Fall away slam *Closeline from Tekken